College Teachers
by RobinKellsey
Summary: Rin was so happy.She was finally going to college.She could get away from being watched all the time.She could have friends,hang out at the mall and fall in love right?Well it might not be so easy.


College Teachers  
  
By:Robin Worthy and Kellsey Copling   
  
A/N:Okay!Here it is,our first story.We've had this written for a while and finally decided to post it.Just for the record Sango and Miroku might not be friends with Inuyasha and Kagome in this story(We have'nt decided yet) like usually,but hey it's for the story.They won't be enemies or anything like that but you'll find out.Sorry if our spelling and grammer suck.Well ,enough of our babbling.LIGHTS,CAMERA,AND ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer:We don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.Sueing would result in the bombing your house.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A girl with waist length chestnut brown hair braided loosly down her back and shades on stepped out of a yellow taxi cab.She wore knee-high black leather tie up boots and a black and green mini plaid skirt with the suspenders hanging down the sides. Her shirt was a little black t-shirt which ended just above the belly button.She took off her sunglasses to reveal sparkling brown eyes.   
  
The young woman made her way to the back of the taxi cab as the driver opened the trunk.She struggled to pull at or even lift her luggage from the trunk.She peered over the side of the cab and looked at the driver exspectantly who signaled at her to hurry with her bags with a look and wave of his hand.She glared at the rude man and began to tug at her bags again mumbling curses under her breath.Suddenly a pale hand reached past her and lifted her largest bag with one quick tug.She looked up and saw an unbelievably handsome man looking down at her.He had golden eyes, long silver hair in a short pony tail at the nape of his neck that reached his mid back.He was wearing black slacks with a sleevless white untucked button up shirt with a low collar and several of the top buttons of the shirt undone.   
  
One of the first things she noticed about the man was his body,every aspect of him seemed to be well defined especialally his 'clearly visable' arms.Just by looking at him she knew she'd like to see him as often as possible but she knew better, usually guys that looked that perfect had disfunctional personalities,but he did just help her with the bags so he could'nt be all bad.'I wonder what year he's in' she thought staring 'he must be a student he looks so young'.She realized she was staring and blushed slightly.She jerked around to pick up her last suit case.Having all the bags they closed the trunk and walked to the front of the cab so she could pay the driver.As she was about to pay the driver full price, plus customary tip, the young man that helped her pulled the money from her hand and pulled the drivers tip from what she had gathered and handed what what left to him and the tip he had taken out to her.The cab driver scowled but sped off without protest.  
  
"You shouldn't let them off like that," said his deep smooth voice.The pair headed toward the large building that stood in front of them.As they walked up the steps the silence started to get to her "Umm, I can't thank you enough for helping me,I know I'd still be tugging at the same bag," she giggled.He smirked but still remained silent.She squinted her eyes a bit at the now more akward silence "My name is Rin by the way," she looked up at his face and smiled.He gave yet another silent smile but looked down at her to meet his eyes with hers and stared into them "Sesshomaru," he said in the same deep smooth voice as before, but with a more relaxed tone to it.He lifted his head and stared forward again "So,your here for the new year am I right?"he said not dropping his forward gaze "Yep," she beamed "I'm sooo excited about all this,leaving home, being out here and all that," she laughed at herself "Your probably already used to all the corney new year students though,am I right?" he gave a throated laugh "Yeah,you could say that.It does get old fast though."They finally reached the two front doors and entered the lobby of the building.   
  
As they walked in,Rin stared at her surroundings" Wow! This place is huge." He gave a short chuckle "You eventually learn to get used to it".She was about to ask him what year student he was,but before she could she heard him say "I must be going now".She watched as he set her bags down on the ground. "Ok, thank you again,I really appreciate it,"he gave her a small smile "It was'nt a problem.See you around Rin,"he said walking off "Bye," she replied ,but he was already out of earshot.  
  
Rin then smacked herself on the head "I have no idea where to go," she said lookning around.As she lifted/dragged her bags around, she could'nt help but think she probably looked like she was lost "Do you need help?" well that answered one question.Rin turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and she ,too, had brown eyes.As she looked her up and down she could'nt help but notice that she was wearing a lime skirt that ended just above her knees,a pink t-shirt and a pair of sandals.  
  
"I'm Kagome," she said with a smile.Rin returned the smile and cocked her head a little "Rin"."You look a little lost," Kagome said.  
  
At this Rins eyes met the floor and she had a small blush on her cheeks.Kagome laughed at this "Don't worry about it, alot of fisrt years get lost," Rin immediatly felt better after she said that."So what year are you?" Rin asked."Oh me, I'm a second year,"Kagome smiled again."So, where do you need to go?" Kagome asked while walking to stand beside Rin."Well I really need to know where I can put all this luggage," Kagome laughed "Well I can handle that.What's your last name?" Rin looked around as if cheking to see if anyone was listening in,in which, that was what she was doing.Rin sighed motioned for Kagome to lean in "My last name is Taiyuki," at this Kagomes eyes widened "Your THE, Rin Taiyuki?!?" Rin nodded "The the mayors daughter?!?" Rin nodded again "Yep,that's me".   
  
After Kagome got over her shock she smiled and said "I,ll be right back," and with that she walked off to go up to the main desk.Rin watched as Kagome conversed with the secretary for a few minutes.Kagome came back with a sheet of paper in her hand "Okay lets ,see your room number is 492!"Rin confirmed the number in her head and took the papers out of Kagomes outstreched hand."Kagome,can you do me a favor?"Rin said looking at the ground again.Kagome,curious,said"Sure"."Please don't tell anyone about me being the--,"Rin was cut off by Kagome holding up her hand signaling her to stop"About being the mayors daughter.No problem".Rin smiled she was going to like it here.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And that was the first chapter.Hope you like it!Again were sorry our spelling and grammer and punctuation and all that ain't that good.Anyway, we'll probabaly post the next chapter in two days or next week.Somthing like that.Well goodnight or goodmorning in some cases and don't forget to review.Also sorry if it seems short. 


End file.
